


In Each Other's arms

by fanicheaven



Series: good morning series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanicheaven/pseuds/fanicheaven
Summary: you wake up to be greeted by your sleeping boyfriend, Jim Moriarty





	In Each Other's arms

You woke up to hear soft snoring a feeling a presence behind you. A smile found its way upon your lips. Normally you were the one to wake up last but not today. You turned around to find the sleeping face of none other than James Moriarty. Gently you pushed the straw hairs out of his face so that you could admire his sleeping features better. The usually sharp dressed, intimidating criminal now looked so innocent.

After a few moment of just lying there, admiring him he slowly started to wake up. Much to your dismay he soon opened his eyes. Neither off you said a word, just lying there and enjoying the feeling of being close together. “Good morning love” Jim gently said, breaking the silence. “Good morning” you replied ever so quietly. His arms around moved and pulled you closer so you had your head on his chest. You hummed appreciatively to this. Gently his hand began stroking your hair. “How long were you wake?” he asked, you could feel the vibrations on his chest. “Not to long” you answered.

After those few soft spoken words you both returned to quietly enjoying the feeling of being so close to each other. Both of you knew this wasn’t going to last long, seeing as both Jim and you had to go to word, yet neither of you cared. It seemed that being in each other’s arms made both of you completely forget the rest of the world.


End file.
